Sammie
by remoob1513
Summary: After a mistake, Greg is left with the consequences. Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

So sorry I haven't updated in so long but ive been so busy. Im hoping to get another one up soon but that depends on how busy I get.

Sammie 1/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own the mystery in this fic

Summary: After a mistake, Greg is left with the consequences. (Grissom is slightly AU)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't thank you enough for this Gil." Sara gushed, following her new boss into her new lab. "Don't get me wrong I loved working with the SFPD but I needed a change."

"That's okay, its good to have you here." Grissom smirked, walking her to the first lab. "And now for the grand tour. This first is our AV lab… and the man behind it all is our one and only Archie Johnson."

"Oh boss, you spoil me." The Asian swooned, turning to the pair.

"Archie…" Straight forward Grissom started, ignoring his employees playfulness. "…this is our new CSI Sara Sidle."

Putting his hand out, the tech smiled. "Its nice to meet you and I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to get back to work…priority." He sighed, showing them the pile of tapes at his side.

"Ah…alright lets move on." Guiding her out of the room, they moved further down the hall. "And our next room is the print lab. Our tech Jacqui Franco is one of the best in the country."

Nodding at the woman, a smile curved at her lips as she followed him further down the hall. "And this is our break room…and that right there is our head tech and DNA extraordinaire…"

"Oh boss, you flatter me." The younger man cooed, in a fake Texan accent before turning around to meet the newcomer.

Sara's eyes grew wide as the man turned around and Grissom finished his sentence. "…Greg Sanders."

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, as he turned around, Greg stuttered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"She's our new CSI." Grissom raised a brow, watching the interaction between the two. "Sara Sidle."

"Oh…" The young man's voice turned hard, his eyes piercing the woman. "…umm I should be getting back to work. Later." Stepping from the room, he stopped, hearing his supervisors voice

"Greg, wait!"

Turning around, Greg bit his lip, his indifference to the brunette shown in his obvious stature. "Yeah?"

"How's Sammie?"

Letting a small smile slip, he relinquished, a soft chuckle at his lips. "She's doing great. Cant wait for pre-k so she can learn what her daddy does every night."

"That girl will be smarter than you one of these days." She nervously chuckled, her eyes looking everywhere but him.

"Yeah." He laughed hollowly, before sobering up once more. "I should get back to work."

"Wait Greg." Sara started but stopped seeing the anger in his eyes.

"Not now." Greg growled roughly before quickly moving back to his lab.

Grissom, who had been watching the scene with interest, turned to the young woman. "Is there something I should know?"

"Umm…" She cleared her throat, her eyes dropping downward. "…Greg and I know each other from college."

Narrowing his investigative eye, he nodded. "Okay but don't let your pasts interfere with our work."

"I wont… I mean we wont."

"Good…keep it that way." He said shortly before walking from the room, prompting her to follow him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that shift Sara found herself standing at the door of the DNA lab, her fingers picking nervously at themselves as she watched as Greg moved expertly around the room. Her tour with Grissom ended a short while ago with her supervisor informing her to come back the following day to really start work. Which left her to where she was now, staring into the one room, with the one man that had already changed her life.

Clearing her throat, she looked down, waiting for him to turn.

"If you have something for me just…" he stopped, seeing her in the doorway, his face turning stoic. "What are you doing here?" Turning his back on his work, Greg crossed his arms.

"I came to talk to you." She stuttered nervously, her eyes moving up and down his face.

"There's nothing to talk about.''

The finality in his voice, scared her to no end. "But Greg…"

"What?" He growled roughly, his eyes raising in question.

Seeing the fire deep in his eyes, sent a cold chill down her spine. "I…umm…I wanted to see if…if it were possible for me to see Sammie?"

"Are you kidding me?" His voice was so loud that people in nearby labs started to look.

Seeing this, Sara stepped forward, her voice dropping slightly. "Greg, please."

"No…you come here after two years asking about YOUR DAUGHTER…" Each word he said slowly grew in decibel, causing a grimace to come to her lips. "…AFTER BASICALLY LEAVING HER ON MY DOORSTEP AND NOW YOU WANT CONTACT?... NO."

"But Greg…" She cried, her heart hurting from his words. "…please?"

"NO… you made it clear along time ago that you don't want me or her." He panted, his head shaking in disgust seeing the tears pouring from her eyes. "Now if you don't mind I have to get home to MY daughter ." Pushing past her, he made a bee line for the locker room, wanting now more than ever to be with the little girl that changed his life.

Standing there , watching as he hastily made his way down the hall, Sara couldn't help but let her tears fall harder. "Damn it." Hearing someone clear their throat she looked up, her eyes widening seeing Grissom standing before her.

"Sara, can I see you in my office please."


	2. Chapter 2

So so so sorry its been a very hectic year and a half. Between moving a few different places, to getting an amazing boyfriend (now fiance) and giving birth to my first baby. A daughter. If you've read The Child's Eyes then you must know Katie is no longer fiction. But anyway i got this done finally and im working on the next chapter of You Think You Know. Im hoping to have that one up before August. But back to this one. i hope you like... R&R

Sammie 2/?

"I thought I told you don't let it affect your work?" Pulling off his glasses, Grissom sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Would you mind telling me what that was all about?"

Shaking her head in shame, Sara's lip trembled. "I can't."

"You know you will have to tell me eventually." She nodded her head, her eyes darting around the room. "We don't need Ecklie getting wind of this."

"No. We don't." Her mind going to the hard look Greg had just minutes before/

After a minute, he responded. "Your dismissed. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Standing up she slowly made her way out of the crime lab.

Stepping into her small studio apartment, Sara sighed, tossing her keys onto the table next to the door. Pulling off her jacket, she tossed it on her bed, her eyes catching sight of the silver frame on the bedside table. Its image bringing tears to his eyes once more. Plopping on the bed, her body shook with sobs.

The picture sat on the night stand staring, almost glaring at her. The one shot she had left of her daughter. The one shot left from when she was truly happy. The one shot holding her daughter for the first time, Greg sittng next to her, a look of pure joy and admiration on his face as he stared down at his new bundle of joy.

"Dahdee dahdee!" 2 year old Sammie Sanders squealed, running into her fathers arms as je shut the door to their small three bedroom house.

"Oh angel." He cooed, pu;;ing her closer, into a tighter hug. "I missed you."

"I mis yew." Pulling back a large bright smile appeared on Sammie's face. "Dahdee, when we see Unkies and Anties?"

"Soon angel..." He sighed, his thoughts turning to dread as he remembered the one person he wished him and his daughter would never have to see again would be there."...soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Sammie 3/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Sammie

Summary: After a mistake, Greg is left with the consequences.

A/N: I just wanted you to know I have not updated this story, partly because of what happened with my daughter. Two days after I updated chapter 2 my 4 month old daughter Katie passed away and so this has been hard to think about writing because it reminds me of her. Sorry if this is written funky or anything, my mind was alittle quasied when I was writing it.

* * *

'I can't even believe I'm thinking about this.' He sighed, pulling Sammie's bright pink Care Bear t-shirt over her head.

"Where's we going daddhe?" The little girl giggled, as Greg placed a light hat atop her head.

"Were going into daddy's work sweetie, remember, you asked the other morning when I got home." Greg sighed once more, standing up, his knees popping from the length of time he sat eye level with the girl.

Her little eyes grew wide before she bounced up and down, her beloved dolly tight in her hands. "We see Unkies and Anties yay!"

Seeing her excitement his heart clenched, he just hoped that in reaching the crime lab, Sara had the night off or was out on a long case. It was awkward enough seeing Sara for the first time in two years, but if Sammie were to see her it could be heartbreaking. He didn't want to see his angel hurt or sad incase Sara decided she wanted to up and leave on them again. "Yup now time to go."

Pulling into the crime lab, he let out a nervous sigh. It was now or never, and even as much as he wanted it to be never, he knew it had to be now. "You ready to go Sam Sam?"

"Yups yups!"Sammie giggled, her chocolate curls bouncing in excitement.

Pulling her out of her booster seat he set her on the asphalt. "Stay here sweetie." Closing the small SUV's door he turned back to her. Lifting her back into his arms, he sighed. "Come on Sam Sam, let's go terrorize your uncle Hodges."

"Hodgy!"

* * *

He let out a small breath as he stepped into his home away from home. "Hey Judy, where's the team?"

"Oh hey, there in the break room about to start the pre-shift meeting." She responded, surprised to see him here with his little girl in toe. "Hey Sammie, your daddy coming in to show you off?" Seeing the little girls 'I don't know' expression, the receptionist smiled. "Well I'll leave you two on your way."

"Hey guys guess…" He couldn't finish, the brunette sat staring at him, wide-eyed, as he entered the break room.

"Oh hey there Greggo, I thought you were off tonight?" Nick drew out slightly, his Texan accent getting lower as he saw Sara at the table.

"I uhhh…am. Sammie wanted to see you guys." Greg stuttered, his gaze dropping to his daughter, a bright smile on her face, even as she stood skittish behind his legs.

"Oh Sammie is here? Where is my little ghost?.." At that Sara chuckled at the table before her eyes turned down. Nick who had gotten down on his knees, by Greg's legs jumped in mock surprise seeing the girl. "There's my Samula, you wanna play horsey?"

Thumb hanging from her mouth Sammie nodded.

Positioning himself with his back to the little girl, Nick said in his best 'Elvis-like' accent. "Come on little lady, let's go for a ride." Feeling her arms latch onto his neck and her legs at his side, the Texan stood, and started slowly galloping around the room before moving through the halls of the crime lab.

A stony silence filled the room, following Nick and Sammie's departure, as Greg and Sara stared unmoving at each other, before the lab tech cleared his throat. "You could of said hello. I mean it's not like she bites."

Sara chuckled slightly, a smile grin appearing at her lips. "I didn't want to push it…after yesterday." She left out the fact that Grissom slightly threatened her job. "She's beautiful."

"I think she got that from you." The airy silence that followed was almost deafening. It shouldn't be this easy. It shouldn't feel like back in college, like they were friends.

"So what brings you in on your night off?" Sara sighed, standing up from her chair and moving closer to him.

"Sammie was asking to see her Aunts and Uncles here and I don't like to disappoint her." The brunette cringed slightly at that part. Seeing her face turn down slightly, he shook his head. "Look Sara…about yesterday. I'm sorry I overreacted, everything's just been a bit difficult since we left San Fran."

"I bet." She hadn't even heard he had left until almost two weeks later. Her boss had told her after she found someone else sitting in the DNA labs chair. A place she knew Greg wouldn't abandon, but that was almost two years ago now.

"Look, I'm alittle apprehensive to do this but I'll let you see her." Seeing Sara's face light up he cringed. "On a few conditions."

"Oh? And what are those?" She mumbled nervously chewing at her lip.

"Since she hasn't seen you since she was a baby I want the first couple times you see her for me to be there."

"Okay…" She smiled, the mere thought of being around her little girl made her ecstatic, but to have Greg with them almost made it feel like a 'family' thing.

"Second, we have to agree on everything dealing with Sammie. If were gonna do duel parenting then it has to be together."

Swallowing the slight lump in her throat at his words, she nodded. "Alright."

"And you have to promise you won't leave u… I mean her again. She didn't know things before she was just a baby, now she understands something's and gets attached very easily. I don't want her getting attached you and then you suddenly decide you wanna leave again. I can't put her through that…" Shaking his head, he tried not to let his thoughts swirl into emotion. "…I won't."

The anger in his voice scared Sara a little bit. She knew this was her second chance at being a mom she didn't want to ruin it especially since the tone of his voice told her there wasn't gonna be a third. "I know…so uhh…when would I be able to see her?"

"Well…I was gonna take her out to eat for dinner later but if you want I could pick you up and I could make something at home?"

"Yeah sure…I like the sound of that." Another large gap toothed grin appeared at her lips. "After my shift?"

"Yeah…okay."

"GREG!" David Hodges growled, limping into the break room, Samantha Sanders attached tightly to his right leg. "Come get your daughter. I have a million priorities to work on and her incessant toddler speak is driving me up a wall."

"Come here Sam Sam." Greg cooed, bending down to his knees, a short laugh at his lips. "I thought I told you not to mess with your Uncle Hodges." Flashing her a short wink, he pulled her into his arms, as he turned back to his coworkers.

"Jeez." Hodges sighed shaking his head, before walking out of the room.

"Do you do that often?" Sara smiled, her gaze moving up and down her daughter, amazed at how big and beautiful she had become in the since she had left.

"Yeah, he digs his heels in me any chance he gets, so anytime I can I bring Sammie up here and she gets to terrorize him for me."

"You're bad Greg."

Feeling a blush appear at his cheeks, Greg smiled. "Well I guess we'll see you later."

"Yeah…" She smiled, her heart pounding in her chest. "Later."

R&R…


	4. Chapter 4

Sammie 4/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own the mystery in this fic

Summary: After a mistake, Greg is left with the consequences. (Grissom is slightly AU)

* * *

A knock on his door a few hours later, startled Greg from his task. He had been cleaning just about the entire time since putting Sammie down for her nap 3 hours previous. Making his way to the door, he checked the peephole, surprise etching his features upon seeing the brunette on the other side of the door. Pulling open the door, he shook his head. "What are you doing here? I thought I was gonna pick you up?"

"You were but Nick offered to drop me off…figured I'd save you some time." Sara sheepishly shrugged, her gaze moving to the floor.

"Oh yeah….ummm come in. Sammie should be waking up from her nap soon." Opening the door wider to let her pass, he offered. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh…a waters fine." She mumbled, staring at the line of pictures on the wall, glaring at her. Each showing Greg and Sammie at different points the past two years, with the center picture being one like Sara had except Greg stood center frame, his arms securely wrapped around a newborn Sammie, his eyes staring down at the new bundle. Looking closer at the photograph you could see he stood in the center of her hospital room, her own sleeping form lay on the hospital bed a few feet back.

"Here's your water." Greg said as he walked back in the room, startling the brunette slightly.

"Oh thanks." Sara replied politely settling back on the couch and taking a sip. "Those are some nice pictures."

"Thanks…Catherine told me they'd be nice to have up. A way to remember those special times and for Sammie to see them every day."

"That's sweet."

"No…I just want her to have as many of the best memories as possible."

Smiling her half smile, Sara replied. "You sure have changed Greg."

"Daddhe!" Sammie squealed, stepping into the room, blanket in hand and the sleep still evident in her voice.

Standing up he moved to their little girl, scooping her into a bear hug before turning to the brunette and replying. "It's worth it." Turning to his little girl he let a little smile slip. "You ready to eat Sam Sam?"

Watching Greg and their daughter, Sara's heart swelled. Every other time she had looked at this man, all she'd seen was an immature goofball and now he stood before her as this loving and caring father.

"You ready to make some dinner?"

"Yeah."

* * *

A few hours later Sara stepped out of Greg's black SUV, a smile beaming ear-to-ear. "I had a great time."

"Yeah…" He fought to keep the grin off his face, his gaze turning to the back seat, Where Sammie lay in her booster seat, her head turned to the side and a snore at her lips. "We did too. Would…would you wanna do this again? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah…I'd love too."

"Great…see you tomorrow."

Looking at her daughter once more he nodded. "Yeah…see ya."

* * *

Sara was happier than she'd been in a while as she stepped into the crime lab. Her time with Greg and Sammie had been beyond wonderful and she couldn't wait till the end of shift for that time to happen again.

Strolling by the DNA lab, she stopped wanting to finalize their later encounter but stopped once more when a voice that wasn't Greg's spoke up.

"Greg man you got to be careful, not just for Sammie but for yourself too."

"You don't think I don't know that Nick? That I haven't been nonstop since she came?"

"Yeah but Greg you can't tell me your feelings haven't already come back?"

Letting out a sharp huff, Greg tossed the unopened bag of evidence he had in hand back on the counter. "I knew I never should of told you I loved her."

At that Sara's heart skipped a beat. She'd only ever thought that he may have had a crush and Sammie's conception was just a drunken night between friends.

Back in the lab Nick shook his head. "Yeah but you're gonna listen to this because I am your friend and only want the best for you and Sammie…"

"Nick…" Greg tried protesting but the Texan went on.

"…don't let whatever feelings you may have had or even still have cloud your judgment. Sammie is your first priority and besides who's to say this Sara chick wouldn't do it again…"

Hearing those words Sara closed her eyes in shame. She'd never live down the mistake she made so few years ago.

"…then you'd be back to square one with a broken heart. And I don't wanna see that. You and that little angel deserve better."

"Yeah…I guess your right…thanks Nick."

"No problem…that's what friends are for."

Hearing the conversation end and feeling more down then before Sara shook her head before disappearing from sight.

* * *

Stepping into the layout room, a few hours later, he wasn't at all surprised to find her hard at work. She had always been very dedicated. "Hey Sara."

Jumping in surprise at the new voice in the room, she turned to him. "Oh hey Greg."

"You ready to go pick up Sammie?"

"Oh yeah…sure." Sara stuttered, hastily closing her case file.

Noticing her slight agitation he raised a brow. "You okay Sara?"

"Yeah…just fine." She cleared her throat, nodding toward the door. "Let's go."

"Okay."

R&R…..hope you like. Gonna try and post more soon. Thanks again to Maarathedark for the beta


End file.
